Welcome Home, Rogue
by FanFicZareefe
Summary: First X-Men dic. Takes place at the very end of The Last Stand.  Pro-Rogan...anti-Bobby. Please R&R.


A/N: My first published work for X-Men. Alternate ending to _The Last Stand_. Yeah, I don't like Bobby. Give me Logan/Rogue any day! You know the drill, read and review please.

Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men, I wouldn't have the student loan debts I have. (Read: I don't own X-Men, I don't make money from this. I am merely a fan.)

A woman with long, dark brown hair, with the exception of a grey streak in the front, entered the mansion. She watched as the students bustled about, going from room to room in the excitement of the school reopening. Students looked at her, some knew her, others, the new students, had heard of her. The woman paid them no mind. Walking confidently, she entered the room she knew where to find the two people she wanted to see the most.

"Thank you, Logan." Storm's voice hit the woman's ears as she approached the room.

'Logan…' Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Hey…Marie" Logan greeted the woman as he began to depart from the classroom.

"Rogue." She corrected him. He replied with a questioning glance and a smile. In reply, Rogue took him by the hand, hers in black, satin gloves that reached her shoulders, back into the classroom.

"Professor Storm. I need to speak with you and Logan."

Logan was freed from her grip and propped against Storm's desk. Storm sat in the chair with wondering eyes.

"I took the cure." She bean. Both professors nodded knowing this information. "It didn't work on me. My power cancelled its effects. And…I need a place to stay."

Logan chewed a cigar, but he allowed a grin to grace his lips.

Storm replied promptly. "Of course, Rogue! We're even thinking of setting up a couple of programs regarding the cure. I'll let you know when those are set, if you're interested." Storm rose to hug the younger woman in a welcoming fashion. "You can have your old room again."

"Thank you, Professor."

Rogue leaned down to pick up her bags. However, a muscular hand reached them first.

"Let's go, Rogue." She could hear that he had a smile on his lips as he called her.

Before she could protest, Logan was on his way up the stairs. She followed.

During the walk up to her room, she heard whispers of other students, followed by doors closing and laughter.

Rogue held her head high as she caught up with Logan and walked next to him.

"So, that's interesting about you and the cure. Wheels would have been fascinated as hell."

'Why is he being awkward like this?' Rogue glared at Logan.

"Believe me, I was shocked. Not as shocked as the woman who got to be my "test subject"." Rogue grinned. "She's nearly killed me when I started draining her. She's resting in a coma now."

Rogue swore she heard him chuck out a "good" in reply.

They reached her bedroom. Upon opening the door, she noticed that it looked the same as she left it.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to unpack." Logan made to exit the room. "Welcome home, Rogue." With that, he left the room.

Logan watched as Storm welcomed back returning students and introducing herself to new students and parents (the ones who cared anyways). The news from the TV in the living room caught his ears. He went into the currently empty room. The newscaster was talking about Hank McCoy…Beast.

"Way to go, Furball." Logan grinned and headed to the balcony.

For him, at last, life was on the right track with her back.

A slight knock brought Rogue out of her thoughts. She stood up; she had hoped to avoid this talk so soon. She stood up. She saw his eyes fall to her gloved hands and arms, then back to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. It didn't work on me." She waited for a response. But the emotion in his mannerisms spoke volumes.

"And you know what…I'm okay with that. I've accepted that I'm supposed to be like this."

Again, silence.

"Please, say something, Bobby." She pleaded.

"I can't do this, Rogue." Bobby stepped back.

"Because of my Power? Or because of Kitty?"

The only reply she received was him lowering his head and leaving her alone. But for some reason, she wasn't as upset as she probably should have been.

The one person that meant the world to her had welcomed her home. And until the day she could have him, the possibility kept her happy and hopeful.

She was back in the mansion…with him…for good.

No more running.

She was home.

A/N: So there it is. This is a one-shot…almost couldn't end it. Almost wanted to carry it on and see where it went (so who knows, there may be a sequel some day). R&R PLEASE!


End file.
